Fear Itself Vol 1 6
| StoryTitle1 = Blood-Tied & Doomed | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker1_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = The Avengers carry an exhausted Thor to Asgard via Heimdall's Observatory to heal him, but fearing that people would panic if they saw them retreat, the New Avengers stay behind to run the New York evacuation. When they arrive in Asgard, Odin and his army stand ready to decimate all of Earth. Cap orders him to heal Thor but they are forced out, leaving only Thor behind. The Avengers are sent to Fallen Asgard in Broxton, Oklahoma. Meanwhile, the Serpent and Skadi are heading for the World Tree for the final battle. Skadi fears that if the prophecy were true that would mean the Serpent would die. He tells her that even if he dies she would take his place. In New York City, Spider-Man searches the streets for his Aunt May. He eventually finds her and tells her that her nephew Peter asked him to find her. She asks him if Peter is all right and tells him to keep everyone safe. Spider-Man heads off. Back in Asgard, Odin tends to Thor's wounds and offers him another chance to join with him instead of dying with the humans. Thor declines, believing it is not right to destroy one world to save another. Odin then confesses that the Serpent is his brother. He gives Thor his old armor and the Odinsword revealing that its true name is Ragnarok, which he used in his fight against the Serpent. Thor then asks his father if the Serpent is truly the All-Father. Odin solemnly confesses that he had lied about a great many things to all of Asgard by wiping his own brother from their history. In Svartalfheim, Tony shows Thor and Odin the new weapons he forged for the Avengers to use. Odin asks which weapon was his. Tony tells him that his weapon is his armor, but in order to get an upgrade, he must jump into a cauldron of Uru. Before he does, Odin asks him one last time if he would stand with him or the humans. He sides with the humans once again and tells Tony to jump. He dives in with the rest of the weapons into the cauldron of Uru. In Broxton, Cap orders the rest of the Avengers to hold back the Serpent as long as possible. He then wanders off and joins with the residents of Broxton at the border. Dark Asgard can be seen flying in the distance. Cap tells everyone they can either stay and fight with him or return to their families, but if they flee, they must leave their weapons. Everyone runs off, and, armed with a shotgun, Cap prepares for his fight against the Serpent and the Worthy. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** * Donnie * Rick Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** * ** * * Items: * * * * * Serpent's hammer * * * Iron Man's Asgardian weapons ** Axe ** Hammer ** Sword ** Staff ** Bow ** Wrist-mounted daggers ** Knives * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The penultimate chapter of the apocalypse is here! Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man scramble to make Earth's last stand against the relentless Serpent and his army of world-shattering avatars--all while amongst unbelievable chaos and destruction, Spider-Man makes the choice of a lifetime! Dark Asgard has risen and all of Earth's forces converge on the World Tree as the globe shudders in the shadow of FEAR ITSELF! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}